


"Knockin' On Heaven's Door" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [3]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're gonna ride this out, all the way, Johnny. You and me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Knockin' On Heaven's Door" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://aris-tgd.livejournal.com/profile)[aris_tgd](http://aris-tgd.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2010. I hope you enjoyed it! I could not resist the epic surfing. Thanks go to [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[sisabet](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for first opening my eyes to the Swayze. My world is changed.

**Song:** "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" by Guns n' Roses  
**Source:** Point Break

_"We're gonna ride this out, all the way, Johnny. You and me."_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/knockinonheavensdoor.avi) [~88mb avi, watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

**Notes:** Made for [](http://aris-tgd.livejournal.com/profile)[**aris_tgd**](http://aris-tgd.livejournal.com/) as a treat for Festivids 2010. I hope you enjoyed it! I could not resist the epic surfing. Thanks go to [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for first opening my eyes to the Swayze. My world is changed.

All comments and feedback appreciated!

  
Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door


End file.
